


Nightmare Moon's Revenge

by ArkhamKnight0194



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, batman arkham knight
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Identity Reveal, Multi, Person from The Past, Revenge, who are you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: Nightmare Moon returns and is bent on getting revenge on Celestia and bring upon Eternal Night.(Again) with a few villains backing her up.Including a mysterious military commander who claims to know how to defeat The Mane 6





	Nightmare Moon's Revenge

_**\--Location:Unknown,Somewhere in The Human World--**_  
Cough.

Cough.She coughed so hard.

Nightmare Moon was alone and dying.

Her powers,her dignity,and everything have been stripped off her thanks to Princess Celestia and the Mane 6,thanks to those foolish and sun-loving ponies,they took everything away from her!

Her vengeance,her powers,her dignity,and everything!

Now,Nightmare Moon was consumed with vengeance and grief and hate and will and vow to get her revenge on her blasted of a nuisance sister and her stupid,fun-loving,and sun bathing ponies!

But,the question is;how will she do it?

She was on the verge of dying..until one day,she was approached by a masked figure.

She heard gunshots coming from outside,the door opened and revealed a fully armored man wearing a holographic tactical visor and a desert eagle 50 AE.

_"You should create better guards,Moon."_

He had a robotic voice.

"And you should create some manners...*Cough*...who are you?Another one of Celestia's sun-lovers?"She asked with a cough.

_"Call me the Arkham Knight..."_

She snickered.

"Another one of my sister's subjects freed from her grasp...tell me.What tortured sun-burnt soul cowers behind that mask of yours?"She asked with curiosity,wanting to know who the Knight is.

He spoke,

_"It doesn't matter who I am,I'm here because we want the same thing;Celestia and Twilight dead."_He said.

She looked at the dead Shadowbolts,who were lying on the floor,and dead.

She silently laughed.

"You made short work of my Shadowbolts,but Celestia and Twilight are a very different proposition.One for which I am fully prepared."She said crossing her arms.

_"Those pathetic guards I killed?I can replace them with an army.An army that will show no mercy on it's opponents."_He said,walking slowly towards her.

"Trained by whom?"

_"Me."_He coldly replied.

"And what would you know about my sister and her student?"She asked.

_"Her fears..."_

She suddenly grew interested on the offer this man made.This could be her only chance to get back on top,dethrone her sister,and finally bring Eternal Night on Equestria.

"Very well,you have my attention,Arkham Knight."She said and extended her hand.

The Knight extended his arm and shook hers.

An alliance has been made.

_**\--A Few Weeks Later--**_  
The Arkham Knight checked on his bank account and looked up on his account via laptop.

"Three Billion Dollars is a significant investment..."

_"Everyone is willing to pay."_He replied as he pulled out his mobile phone.

"And what exactly would you be using this money on?"She asked.

_"Tanks,drones,a highly trained army of soldiers."_He replied typing on his phone.

She chuckled.

"You think you can just bring an entire battalion of soldiers in Equestria?"

He looked onto her and said,

_"You didn't think I have a plan?We hold Equestria ransom.We create panic.And then chaos."_

"Of course,the Draconequus.A distraction."She said.

_"As they all run scared,we emerge.Take over half of Equestria.Every place,village,and parties.We will make the shadow of the night,chip them away until they have nothing left of the burning sunlight in their faces,then you will finally bring the Eternal Night..."_

_**\--Three Months later--**_  
The Arkham Knight and Nightmare Moon has set up shop their headquarters at The Castle of The Two Sisters,occupying it with the Knight's military forces.This was good day,er-night.

Nightmare Moon and The Arkham Knight are standing on the balcony of the Castle.

She faced the Knight and asked,

"If you wanted my sister dead,then why come to me?You seem...capable.."

_"She needs to suffer,you and I suffered.So will they..."_He said crossing his arms.

"Of course it's personal.There are many villains in Equestria with a gift for causing harm..."She replied looking at the moon,her 1000 year-old prison.

_"Not that kind of pain.The Real Kind..."_

She faced him.

"Ah,you want them afraid."

_"I've seen what your powers can do,I want you to cause fear in Equestria.An endless nightmare.A chaotic society with new rules.A society without the sun.A society with no friendship..."_He said grabbing a glass and filling it with a 1942 wine,which originated from France.

"You're well informed about me,Arkham Knight.But you're wrong about one thing.I don't want my sister dead.I want to dethrone her."She said taking the glass.

_"She's better off dead."_He replied.

"Kill her,and you martyr her,you make them a legend.But break them,humiliate them,terrify them in the worst possible way.  
And then show them that they're nothing but a bunch of sun-loving pricks.Then they're nothing but cowards."

_"Look,you can do what you want,Moon.But when you're done,I will kill her..."_He said holding the glass.

"Very well.But know this:it'll be an act of mercy when you do."She drank her wine.

_"Mercy?Why show mercy when I can just end her life?"_He turned around and removed his mask then drank his wine.

"So,Phase 2 is now complete,what now?"Nightmare Moon asked.

"Gather Equestria's Most Notorious Villains,and bring them here..."He said,putting the mask back on.

"What do you intend to do?"She asked.

_"Two ponies aren't gonna be enough to defeat Twilight and Celestia,so I propose we can make an alliance with Equestria's most evilest,the most vilest,the most notorious villains."_

She nodded.

"Consider it done..."

_**\--A Few Days Later--**_  
Every villain was on the Arkham Knight's HQ.Chrysalis,King Sombra,Discord,Tirek,Cozy Glow,The Storm King,Tempest Shadow,Grogar,Ahuizotl,Dr.Caballeron,The Flim and Flam Brothers,and Stygian AKA The Pony of Shadows.

"Keep that smoke out of my face,Caballeron!"Ahuizotl yelled in disgust.

"What's the matter,Az?The burning smell bring back some bad memories of Daring Do?"He taunted removing the cigarette from his mouth.

"You're a real couple of idiots,you know that?"Tempest asked,feeling annoyed.

"ENOUGH!"Nightmare Moon boomed.

"Well,well.'bout time you showed yourself."The Storm King said holding the Staff of Sacansas.

"Yeah,what's left of you."Cozy Glow said.

_**"What's the deal,Moon?Why are we here?"**_Sombra asked in his umbrum form.

"When I was banished from Equestria,I was approached by a man,a man who made all of this possible.And all of you share a tumor.A fear that strikes from the light.Hunts you.Keeps the darkness in bay..."Nightmare Moon was then cut by Tirek.

"Yeah,yeah.We get it,our assess always got handed by Twilight and her friends.Tell us something we don't know."Tirek said.

"Like how we kill them..."

_"Hey that's my job!"_The Knight yelled.

"And who is this freak anyways?!"Grogar asked.

"This is the man who I was talking about,every villain meet The Arkham Knight,the man who all made this possible..."

They all glared at him.

"Bah!You expect us to join forces with you and this joke.What sick man sends babies to fight with us?"Discord taunted and everyone laughed.

Thankfully a drone armed with a vulcan gun and a multi-scanner was outside of the castle and pointed at the villains.

Wait.

What?

The Drone then almost killed every villain in the room,after the Drone ran out of bullets,The Arkham Knight approached the trembling villains.

_"Are you all willing to co-operate or what?"_

_**"What are you?!"**_Sombra hissed.

_"I am Twilight's Downfall,so ask us how we're going to do it!Go on!ASK!"He yelled_.

"H-how?"Cozy Glow asked trembling.

_**\--Later--**_  
"This human thinks he can threaten us in order to co-operate with him.I say we kill him before he can even have thoughts of betraying us!"Tirek boomed.

_**"The darkness says give him a chance..."**_King Sombra hissed.

"Forget the darkness!When I make a deal,I look like a pony in the eye."Caballeron said.

_ **"Did you bring a cigarette?"** _

"Hahaha.Real funny,Sombra.Keep talking like that and Nightmare Moon's Ceasefire ain't gonna happen."Chrysalis said.

Sombra sighed.

_**"Let this Arkham Knight run his army.Leave him and Nightmare Moon to chase Twilight.And us?We can take care of ourselves..."**_He said.

Everyone shared a look.

"Okay,when do we begin?"Discord asked.

"When The Arkham Knight and Nightmare Moon carry out the orders,we will strike..."Tempest Shadow said.

"And we better get payment for this one!"Flim yelled.

"You better make sure our men are armed and their weapons are loaded..."Dr.Caballeron said.

"Oh,don't you worry,Caballeron.The guns'll be loaded.Every bleeding second of this truce..."Flam replied.

**Author's Note:**

> The Villains have their own objectives:  
-Nightmare Moon,dethrone Celestia and bring the Eternal Night  
-The Arkham Knight,kill Celestia for unknown reasons  
-King Sombra,take over the Crystal Empire  
-Discord,cause all the chaos he wants  
-Tirek,suck all the magic and become powerful  
-Cozy Glow,????  
-The Storm King,take the Princess's Powers and be a God  
-Tempest Shadow,regain her lost horn  
-Grogar,get revenge on Twilight for killing him  
-Ahuizotl,defeat Daring Do for good  
-Dr.Caballeron,steal all the artifacts  
-Flim and Flam,gain enough money and retire  
-Stygian,get revenge on The Pillars


End file.
